Mysterious Ways
by norik956
Summary: AU. Ahsoka reluctantly rejoined the Jedi Order. 8 months after the incident with the bombing, she was given an important assignment by the Jedi Council. As her mission was nearing it's end, she suddenly vanished. A week later, she mysteriously returns. However, she's not alone and her story is quite unusual. What has happened? The Force does indeed work in mysterious ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious ways – Prologue**

**I've come up with another idea for a story. I know I already have two others and a story idea on my profile, but I had a lot of inspiration for this one and I wanted to write the first chapter.**

**This is an AU story and it doesn't have anything to do with my other stories.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of the Resolute, looking through the intelligence reports he had just received. He sighed deeply. "Still nothing." He said. "I'm sorry sir, we're doing all we can and we won't stop looking." Captain Rex replied. "I know Rex, thank you." Anakin said. Rex nodded and left to inspect the comm room for any further news. Anakin put the datapads aside and looked out of the windows of the bridge. It had been a week since Ahsoka vanished and there hasn't been any trace of her. He almost lost her before after that incident with the Temple bombing and her being framed. It still infuriated him when he thought of the way the Council had treated her. Yet, despite that she had chosen to stay with the Order.

;-

_Several months before_

"_I'm asking you back." Anakin said as he held out Ahsoka's padawan braid. Ahsoka stood in front of him, saddened by everything that had happened and angered at the lame apology the Council had given her. He couldn't blame her, it had been more of an excuse than an apology. She raised her hand and held it above his own. She looked at him and he smiled encouragingly. She looked at her padawan braid in his hand. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed the braid and clipped it back at the back of her head. Anakin sighed with relief. "I'm staying with you Master." Ahsoka said softly. Anakin placed his arm around her shoulder and they both left the Council chambers._

;-

Anakin sighed. He had almost lost her back then. The days following the incident Ahsoka had been a lot quieter than usual. She obviously had a lot of trouble dealing with both her best friend and the Jedi Council betraying her. They had spent a lot of time trying to find her lightsabers again. They had found her main saber in that factory after a few hours. While trying to find her shoto, Ahsoka had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Anakin had brought her back to the Temple and then continued looking himself. The look on her face when he was there when she woke up with her shoto in his hand had been priceless. Seeing her that happy had made Anakin feel a lot better as well. Anakin smiled as he thought back to that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping on his datapad. He read the message. It was from Ahsoka's family, asking if there were any new developments. Anakin sighed when he sent back that there still weren't any new things to tell them. He put the datapad away and continued staring out of the window.

After Ahsoka had both of her lightsabers again, she had taken a few weeks away from the Temple to meditate and deal with the mental stress from the trial. She had gone to Shili, hoping to spent some time surrounded by her own people. Anakin had been beyond surprised when she returned and told him that she had foiled a kidnapping plot. The person that she saved was the princess of Shili. At the palace she had met her sisters, Marina and Lilo. She had spent the weeks she was there with her family.

Even though knowing one's family is against the Jedi Code, Anakin had not told anyone about it. When Ahsoka returned she had been so happy and he would be a hypocrite if he punished her about attachments. Being with her family had done wonders for her mentally and he wasn't going to betray her trust.

During the interrogation of Barriss, it came to light that she had been under the control of the Sith. When she had been freed from that control the Council had been debating immensely about what do to with her. After Ahsoka had returned she had been pushing the Council about giving Barriss a chance to redeem herself. "It used to be the way of the Jedi to give others a change at redemption, when did we change our ways?" Ahsoka had asked the Council. None of them had been able to give her an answer immediately. A few days later Barriss had been assigned to a rehabilitation project.

After that him and Ahsoka had gone on missions again. They mostly received several easier assignments, not full scale battles at first. But when things turned a bit sour they were forced to lead their troops into massive fights again. Anakin had noticed that Ahsoka had been a bit more reluctant to fight. When they discussed this Ahsoka had said that she did agree with the things Barriss had said during that trial. Those words rung true, the Order was losing its way. He had promised her that they would sort out the Order later, together. Now, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise…

About 8 months after the trial, Ahsoka had received an important assignment from the Council. She had to travel to a secret Republic intelligence outpost and pick up numerous encrypted messages. Because of the danger of possible spies, she was to take the messages and fly around the galaxy for about three to four weeks. Ahsoka had been reluctant to accept the mission, but she knew how important it was. Master Shaak Ti had understood her concern, Ahsoka would be completely alone aboard for the duration of the mission. Being a Togruta, that wasn't really something she wanted. Anakin and the Temple engineers had found a way for him to remain in contact with her whenever she wanted without giving her position away. After learning of this Ahsoka had accepted the mission. She had been assigned a special ship with the finest equipment available in case she was attacked. When everything was finished, she had set off on the mission. Everything was going well at first, Ahsoka had contacted him several times. Then without warning, she had vanished.

Anakin recalled the conversation they were having at the moment.

;-

"_Things are going well Skyguy, it's just very lonely out here in deep space." Ahsoka said to him. Anakin chuckled a bit. "Well, you knew that that was a part of the mission Snips." He replied. Ahsoka's image in the holocam smiled nervously. "Are you alright Snips?" Anakin asked when he noticed this. Ahsoka didn't answer for a moment. "Yes, I'm okay. It's just the loneliness getting to me a little." She replied. Anakin could tell by the tone of her voice that there was obviously something wrong. "Ahsoka? What is it? You know you can talk to me." He said to her. Ahsoka sighed. "We can talk about it when I get back." She said softly. Anakin looked at her image for a moment. Something had obviously upset or confused her greatly. "Anyway," Ahsoka quickly said before he could ask anything else. "I heard that Coruscant was under siege by the Separatists and that you saved the Chancellor and killed Dooku." She said with excitement in her voice. Anakin couldn't help but smile. "That's true Snips." He replied with a smile. "I really wish I could've been there." Ahsoka said. "I'm pretty glad you weren't there. It was incredibly dangerous." Anakin replied. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Anakin merely chuckled at the look on her face. "There is another thing that you might want to know." He told her. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked slightly confused. "I have a message from the Council. You can return to the Temple in two days." Anakin explained to her. The moment he said this her face lit up. "Really?" she asked in a loud, excited voice. "Yes Snips, really." Anakin replied with a smile. "Finally…" Ahsoka said as she relaxed into her seat. She was about to say something else when several warning lights in front of her suddenly lit up. Ahsoka immediately jumped up and checked her systems. "Ahsoka, what's going on?" Anakin asked. "I don't know, there some kind of force pulling my ship. What is…?" Ahsoka replied in frustration. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. "What's going on?" he demanded. "There's some kind of strange light in front of me and it's pulling me in. I don't know what going on!" Ahsoka replied startled. "I've lost control of the ship!" she said with slight fear in her voice. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. "Master, help me!" Ahsoka yelled as all contact was lost. _

;-

Anakin grunted in frustration at the memory. Ahsoka had been able to send her last coordinates to him before the contact was lost. They had searched that area and the planets there, but there hadn't been any trace of her ship. There was a strange disturbance hanging around that area however. But they hadn't been able to figure out what it was or if it held any connection with Ahsoka.

"Excuse me General." A Clone soldier said, breaking his trail of thought. "What is it trooper?" Anakin asked. "We've located Commander Offee's ship." The soldier replied. "_Barriss."_ Anakin thought. When Barriss had learned that Ahsoka had vanished she had immediately volunteered to help search for her. She had told the Council that she owed Ahsoka her life and that she just couldn't sit still while her friend was missing. "What is her condition?" Anakin asked. Barriss had been pushing herself rather intensely while looking for Ahsoka. "When her ship was boarded she was found unconscious in the cockpit. The medics think that she passed out due to exhaustion." The clone trooper explained. Anakin nodded. "Alright, have her brought back onboard so she can rest." He told the soldier. The trooper saluted in return and walked off.

Anakin sighed as he looked at out of the window into the vast void of space. "_I will find you Snips, I promise. I won't let you down."_ He thought to himself.

**;-**

**That's it for the prologue.**

**As you can see, this is an AU story in which Ahsoka rejoined the Jedi Order. Barriss is given a chance to redeem somewhat similar to my other story.**

**Ahsoka's family are the same OC's I use in my other Ahsoka story. These OC's belong to AhsokaTano141516. Other characters I might use are my own or will be credited.**

**This story will be quite different from my other ones. The beginning might be very confusing, but that's the way it's supposed to be. **

**I came up with this story idea a few weeks ago. I don't really know if anyone has done something like this before, so if I stole some things from other stories I'm sorry. **

**I'm going to write a few more chapters for my other two stories before continuing with this one. For now, reviews and feedback is appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return

**Chapter two – The Return**

**The second chapter for this story. Ahsoka returns after disappearing. Just what has happened to her?**

**Enjoy.**

**;-**

Anakin Skywalker entered the hangar of the Resolute. His troops had just finished recovering both Barriss and her ship. Barriss had pushed herself to her limits while trying to find Ahsoka. To his great surprise, Barriss walked down the ramp of the ship he sent to find her.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but I haven't found any trace of Ahsoka yet." Barriss said when she reached him. It wasn't difficult for him to notice that she was trying to mask her tiredness. "Don't worry Barriss. We'll just keep looking for her." He replied. Barriss nodded and tried to turn around to head back to her ship. "Barriss, wait." He told her. "Yes Master?" she asked. "Go and get some rest." He half-suggested, half-ordered her. Barriss looked a little taken aback. "But… I have to…" she tried to complain, but Anakin interrupted her. "It won't do Ahsoka any good if you pass out from exhaustion and crash into a star or something like that. Get some rest and continue looking tomorrow." He told her. Barriss looked as if she wanted to say something, but exhaustion made her change her mind. "Alright, I will." She replied as she began to walk out of the hangar.

Anakin went back to the bridge to give his troops a couple of orders before he went to get some rest as well.

;-

_The next day_

Anakin stood on the bridge again, overseeing the search for his missing padawan. He felt a presence he knew quite well approaching. Anakin took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to come.

"General Kenobi." He heard several troops behind him salute as the doors to the bridge opened. "At ease men." Obi-Wan replied as he walked up to Anakin. "Hello Anakin." Obi-Wan said plainly. "Master." Anakin replied. "I suppose you know why I'm here?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded, he had a pretty good idea. A few hours ago he had cut the connection on a call with the Jedi Council when they tried to send him on a different mission and have someone else look for Ahsoka. He hadn't want to hear it so he had simply ended the transmission, apparently much to the Council's chagrin. "I don't care what the Council says Obi-Wan. I'm not going to abandon Ahsoka." He stated. "I know Anakin. But you guessed wrong about my being here." Obi-Wan replied in a somewhat amused voice. Anakin turned to his former master. "What?" he asked. "I discussed it with the Council. Someone else has already been found for that mission. I've come here to help you look for Ahsoka, not to lecture you." Obi-Wan explained. For the first time since Ahsoka's disappearance, Anakin felt slightly relieved. "Thank you Master." Anakin replied. "So, where are we at?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin led him to a nearby holodisplayer and quickly brought the older Jedi up to speed.

About an hour later they were continuing the search. Anakin was still on the bridge overseeing the transmissions between the searching ships. Obi-Wan was now leading his own searching squad. Barriss was still in her bed. Anakin had checked up on her earlier, but she was still asleep. Her fatigue was even greater than he had initially thought. For now, he was just going to let her sleep.

"Come in, Resolute." Anakin heard Obi-Wan's voice say over one of the intercoms. "I hear you Obi-Wan. Anything to report?" Anakin asked. "Nothing yet I'm afraid. We've just finished searching our current sector and are moving onto the next one." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin sighed. "Understood Obi-Wan." Anakin said as the transmission ended. He moved to the starmap next to him and observed it for a moment. "_Obi-Wan's troops just finished this area and are now moving here_." He thought to himself as he looked at the different areas on the map. "_Don't worry Ahsoka, we will find you."_ He silently promised her again. Anakin then moved to another console to check the reports from a different squad.

;-

"General Skywalker, we're reading some strange disturbance in the area where Commander Tano disappeared." One of the clone troopers reported. Anakin quickly made his way to the workstation the clone was sitting behind. "What kind of disturbance?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but the energy readings are the same as the one when she disappeared." The trooper replied. "_The same energy? What does that mean?"_ Anakin wondered. "Can you get a visual or something?" Anakin asked the clone. "I'm not sure sir, it's just outside the cruiser's visual scanners. I'll try to pull something up." The clone replied. After that he pushed in numerous commands and a screen activated displaying a part of the galaxy. In the distance some strange colour effects could be seen. "What is that trooper?" Anakin asked as he pointed at the screen. "I don't know sir." He replied. "Ahsoka mentioned strange lights when she disappeared. Analyze whatever that is soldier." Anakin ordered. "Yes sir." The trooper replied as he began to prepare the scanning modules.

"General, we're receiving a transmission on the secure channel!" Rex called out to him from the transmission booth on the other side of the bridge. Anakin's head snapped up and he sped towards the clone captain.

"…ing….On…ur…ubli….cha…der….a…no….ea…req…immi…ass… ." A distorted voice sounded over the intercom. "R2, amplify the signal. Try to clear it up." Anakin told his trustful astromech. R2-D2 rolled up from his spot at the mapdisplay and plugged in the booth. The transmission still sounded a little blurred, but they could make out some more words now. R2 made a few irritated sounding bleeps and continued to work. A few moments later the transmission came through loud and clear.

"Calling on the secure Republic channels. This is Commander Ahsoka Tano onboard the _Silent Eagle._ Requesting immediate assistance. I repeat…" Ahsoka's voice sounded over the intercom. Anakin sighed with relief when he heard her voice and he could feel a similar sense of relief from the troopers on the bridge. He leaned in and activated the transmission from his side. "Ahsoka, this is Anakin. Can you hear me?" He asked hopefully. He heard a gasp coming from the intercom. "Anakin? Is it really you?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, it's me Snips." He replied with great relief in his voice. "R2, try to activate the image." He told the astromech. R2 nodded and worked on the transmission. A short moment later, the screen activated and Ahsoka's face appeared.

As the screen appeared, he could see a wide smile spread across Ahsoka's face. "I'm glad to see you Snips." Anakin said. "It's so good to see you again Skyguy." Ahsoka replied softly as a tear ran down her cheek. Anakin was a bit surprised by her reaction. "Ahsoka, what happened? One moment we are talking to each other and the next moment you disappeared for a week." He asked her. "Well, I… wait what?" She asked shocked. "What did you just say?" She asked with an unreadable expression. "What do you mean Ahsoka? You've been gone for little over a week." Anakin replied confused. Ahsoka shook her head softly with a stunned expression on her face. "Anakin…" she said softly. "I've been gone for over five years…"

Anakin looked in shock at the screen. "Five years? Ahsoka, that's impossible. Only a week has passed. What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "A week? That's insane! It's been five years! Look at me!" Ahsoka replied shocked. Anakin frowned in confusion. "You don't look any different to me Snips." He said, not quite understanding what she meant. "Have you seen me?! I…" Ahsoka said as she threw her hands up. She stopped when she saw her hands. "What…" She looked shocked at her hands for a moment. She then used the Force to grab a mirror from somewhere in the cockpit of her ship. She stared in shock at her reflection. She moved her hand across her face and lekku, the confusion obvious in her face. "What…happened…?" she asked silently. "Ahsoka? What's going on?" Anakin asked. "I…" Ahsoka said softly. Suddenly her face turned to a horrified expression. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asked worried. "I-I have to check something." Ahsoka replied quickly as she dashed away from the screen and out of the cockpit.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin asked. The transmission was still active but Ahsoka had been already been gone for several minutes now. R2 sounded a few worried bleeps. "I don't know buddy." Anakin said to the astromech. Another short moment passed before Anakin saw that Ahsoka had entered the cockpit again. She sat down again in front of the screen and took a deep breath. Anakin could tell that she was incredibly relieved about something. "Ahsoka, just what is going on?" He asked with concern in his voices. Ahsoka rubbed her forehead slowly and sighed. "I…I don't know any more Skyguy…" She replied softly. She touched a couple of buttons on the controls in front of her. "I've just send you my coordinates, can you please come and pick me up? My ship is completely out of fuel." Ahsoka asked him. The interface in front of Anakin bleeped, he checked the message and the coordinates Ahsoka had just send. "Alright Snips, we're not too far away from you. We'll be there shortly." He replied. Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks Skyguy." She said as the transmission ended.

"Alright men, we have new coordinates. I want to get there now, not later." Anakin said as he began issuing orders to the troops. "Sir, yes sir." The clones replied and they began racing to carry out their orders. He heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw Barriss enter the bridge. "What is going on?" she asked when she saw the troops run around. "Ahsoka just contacted us. We know where she is and we're going to pick her up now." Anakin explained quickly. Barriss' face turned to surprise. "Really?" she asked. Anakin nodded as a response. "Thank the Force." Barriss said as she sighed in relief. "Is she alright?" she asked. "I don't know. She said some strange things." Anakin replied. "What kind of strange things?" Barriss asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "She said that she has been gone for five years." Anakin said. "What?" Barriss asked slowly, unsure if she had heard him correctly. "I don't know what happened exactly, but right now I'd like you to go down to the hangar to prepare the troops to pull Ahsoka's ship in. She's out of fuel so we'll have to pull her in." Anakin replied. "Alright, I'll go there now." Barriss said as she turned to leave the bridge. "Sir, we have a transmission from General Kenobi. His squad is almost back here to refuel." A trooper told him after the doors closed behind Barriss. "Tell him to hurry up and board. We need to get to Commander Tano." He told the clone. "Yes sir." The trooper replied as he went back to his console.

;-

_About thirty minutes later_

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Barriss stood in the hangar of the Resolute. An area of the hangar had been cleared so they had a safe place to land Ahsoka's ship. Right now the hangar troops were guiding the ship in with the assistance of the cruiser's tractor beams.

"They've almost finished guiding her in." Obi-Wan said as Ahsoka's ship entered the hangar. Anakin quickly studied the ship. The _Silent Eagle_ had been specially designed for assignments like the one Ahsoka was given. Using strong shields, fast engines and mobility as well as stealth capabilities if necessary, it really lived up to its name. "There doesn't appear to be any damage to the ship's hull." Anakin commented. "So she wasn't attacked?" Barriss asked. "I'm not sure." Anakin replied. "She could have been pulled in a tractor beam and boarded." Obi-Wan said. "That's probably not it Obi-Wan. This ship has new tractor beam disruptor technology. No one should have been able to grab it with a tractor beam." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought. "Then I have no idea what happened." He said plainly. "I just hope that she's alright." Barriss said next to him. "She seemed to be in a good condition earlier. But what she said didn't make any sense." Anakin replied. "I suppose we'll just have to ask her." Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Barriss both nodded but didn't say anything.

Several loud echoes of metal connecting with metal were heard as Ahsoka's ship landed in the hangar. Anakin immediately moved closer to the ship. As the ramp began to lower, Obi-Wan and Barriss did the same. The ramp was completely lowered and they were anxiously waiting for Ahsoka to come out of the ship.

A short moment later Ahsoka walked out of the ship. She slowly walked off the ramp, but when she saw Anakin she ran towards him. Ahsoka pulled Anakin into a tight hug when she reached him. Anakin was startled and confused but decided to hug her back. Ahsoka pulled back a moment later, her eyes a bit watery. "It's so good to see you again Anakin." She said with a large smile on her face. "Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes, I'm great." She replied. "Barriss, Master Kenobi." She said when she spotted them. Ahsoka walked up to them and hugged them as well. "It's nice to see you again as well Ahsoka." Barriss said when she and Ahsoka parted. "I am so glad to see all of you again." Ahsoka replied smiling. "It's good to see you this happy Ahsoka, but I don't quite understand. It's only been a week since you disappeared." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka's face turned to confusion again. "How can that be? Master, it's been over five years for me…" she replied slowly.

A great wave of confusion and silence crept through the hangar. Everyone looked at Ahsoka, not quite understanding the situation. "How is that even possible? Maybe you've just hit your head or something?" Barriss asked. "No, nothing like that happened." Ahsoka replied confused. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. "You said earlier to look at you, but you haven't changed a bit. What did you mean by that?" He asked her. Ahsoka looked down at her body. "I have no idea what happened. I grew up, but now I'm suddenly younger again. I-I have no idea what's going on…" Ahsoka explained, her voice a little shaky. "Don't worry Snips. The important thing is that you're back safe and sound." Anakin replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We've been searching all the time for you. Barriss basically wore herself out while looking for you." He said. Ahsoka smiled a little when she heard this. "Really?" She asked as she looked at Barriss. The Mirialan nodded a little bit nervous. "Yes…I…" she sighed before continuing. "You saved my life Ahsoka, I wanted to help you now." She said. "Thank you Barriss." Ahsoka replied.

"It would seem that you have quite a story to tell." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka looked at him. "You have no idea Master." She replied. Obi-Wan chuckled a little. Suddenly he felt a small presence. He looked at the ship. There was definitely someone there. He observed the ship a little closer and spotted a pair of blue eyes looking at him from the top of the ramp. "Hello there." He said. The figure hid behind something. The others looked at the ship as well. "Is something wrong Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. "There's someone onboard the ship." Obi-Wan replied. "What? Who?" Anakin asked in return. "I know who." Ahsoka said amused. They turned to her. "How can anyone else be onboard the ship with you?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka didn't reply as she walked up the ramp. She said something to whoever it was, but they couldn't make out what she said. A moment later she walked back off the ramp.

Another great wave of confusion swept through the hangar as Ahsoka walked off the ramp, hand in hand with a little Togrutan girl. The girl looked about four years old, with orange skin and a blue-white lekku. She wore a small dress the same colour as Ahsoka's Jedi outfit and matching shoes. What really confused Anakin, is the fact that the girl looks just like a miniature version of his padawan. "Ahsoka, who is this?" Anakin asked when the two reached the bottom of the ramp. Ahsoka smiled at him.

"This is Aeris, my daughter."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Confused? Good, that's the idea. This story isn't called mysterious ways for nothing. Ahsoka says that she's been gone for five years and she has a little daughter. Just what happened?**

**The first chapters of this story are meant to cause confusion. As this story progresses, the mysteries will be explained. **

**About Aeris, there was a question about her in a review for my story idea. I first read the name on DeviantArt. I've found it in multiple places afterwards. I really like this name for Ahsoka's daughter, which is why I'm using it in my stories. I have no idea who originally came up with the name, but he/she gets the credit for it.**

**The next chapter will be similar to this one, only then from Ahsoka's side of the story. A bit more will be made clear, but definitely not everything.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Returning Home

**Chapter 3 – Returning home**

**The beginning of this chapter is a little bit back in time. These are the events of the previous chapter, only then through Ahsoka's eyes.**

**;-**

_Ahsoka's point of view_

The strange lights surround my ship again. The turbulence is overwhelming and it costs me a lot of energy to keep the ship steady. I grunt in frustration and try to keep the ship on course.

After a few troubling minutes the lights fade away again and the turbulence stops. As the lights completely fade away I can make out the stars again. A smile spreads across my face. "I recognize that planet." I say out loud. Relief fills me as I am finally back in my own galaxy. It's been five years but now I am finally back. I quickly let my hands wander over the controls and type in the commands to establish the secure communication lines I have in case of an emergency. "Let's hope that there are Republic ships in the area and that they believe who I am. I've probably been declared dead years ago." I say softly and activate the transmission.

"Calling on the secure Republic channels. This is Commander Ahsoka Tano onboard the _Silent Eagle._ Requesting immediate assistance." I say, hoping that a Republic ship in the area picks up my emergency broadcasts. "I repeat, calling on the secure Republic channels. This is Commander Ahsoka Tano onboard the _Silent Eagle._ Requesting immediate assistance."

I continue repeating the broadcast, waiting about a minute before repeating it again. I hear some static shocks over the intercom. "_Could that be someone's reply?" _I wonder as I try to establish the connection. I can hear more static, it sounds somewhat like someone talking. Then all of a sudden a voice sounds. "Ahsoka, this is Anakin. Can you hear me?" Anakin Skywalker's familiar voice calls out to me.

I gasp in surprise. "Anakin? Is it really you?" I ask hopefully, eagerly awaiting the response. "Yes, it's me Snips. R2, try to activate the image." Anakin replied. I can hear the relief in his voice. A couple of seconds later the transponder screen activates and Anakin appears on the screen.

A wide smile spreads across my face when I see Anakin again after all these years. "I'm glad to see you Snips." He says. "It's so good to see you again Skyguy." I reply softly. I can feel a tear of joy rolling down my face. Anakin looks slightly surprised by my reaction. _"Isn't he glad to know that I'm still alive even after five years?"_ I ask myself. "Ahsoka what happened? One moment we were talking to each other and the next moment you disappeared for a week." He asks. "Well, I… wait what?" I ask him in slight shock. "_What was that?"_ I think in shock. "What did you just say?" I ask him, not knowing what's going on. "What do you mean Ahsoka? You've been gone for little over a week." Anakin replies confused. I shake my head softly as large sense of shock goes through me. "Anakin…" I say softly. "I've been gone for over five years…"

I can see Anakin looking in shock at the screen. "Five years? Ahsoka, that's impossible. Only a week has passed. What are you talking about?" he asks confused. "A week? That's insane! It's been five years! Look at me!" I reply with shock in my voice. Anakin frows in confusion. "You don't look any different to me Snips." He says in a confused tone of voice. "_Is he being serious right now?!"_ I think slightly frustrated. "Have you seen me?! I…" I say and throw my hands up in frustration. The moment I see my hands I pause. "What…" I say in shock. "_What happened to my hands?" _ I ask myself as I look at them. I use the Force to call the mirror to me from my things at the side of the cockpit. My reflection complete shocks me. "What…happened…?" I ask silently as I run my hand over my face and lekku. Great confusion takes hold of me as I stare at my younger face. "_What happened to me?"_ I ask myself as I look at my face. "Ahsoka? What's going on?" Anakin asks. "I…" I say slowly. "_Wait a minute… If I have somehow become younger again, then…could something similar have happened to…" _A terrifying sense of fear creeps down my spine. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asks worried. "I-I have to check something." I reply quickly and run out of the cockpit.

I run to the room where my daughter was sleeping. If I have become five years younger, then what happened to her? She could have disappeared! "Aeris?" I ask as I enter the room. "Aeris?" I ask again. To my greatest relief I see my little girl stir in her sleep and wake up. "Mommy? What's wrong?" she asks sleepily as she sits up in the bed. As she rubs the sleep out of her eyes I quickly make my way towards her. I sit down on the bed and pull her into a hug. "What is it mommy? Why are you so worried?" Aeris asks. I pull back from the hug. Aeris looks at me with a confused expression. "You look different mommy." She says as she places one of her small hands on my face. "I know sweetie." I reply as I hold her hand. "I don't really know what happened, but somehow I am younger again." I tell her. "I was worried that something happened to you as well." I say as I kiss her forehead. "I'm fine mommy. The green-haired lady said I would be." Aeris replies. "_The green-haired lady? Oh, I see."_ I say to myself, knowing who she's talking about. "Is something wrong mommy?" Aeris asks me again. "No, everything's fine dear. We just arrived back in the galaxy mommy came from. I'm going to ask my good friend Anakin to come and pick us up, okay? You just wait here for a moment. I'll be back shortly." I reply. She nods slowly. "Okay mommy." She says with a yawn. Aeris lies back down and I place the blanket back over her. I kiss her forehead and head back to the cockpit.

I enter the cockpit and sit down after the screen again. I take a deep breath and look at the screen. "Ahsoka, just what is going on?" Anakin asks with concern in his voice. I slowly rub my forehead and sigh. "I…I don't know any more Skyguy…" I reply softly. I check the interface of my ship and notice that the ship is completely out of fuel. I touch a couple of buttons to send Anakin my coordinates. "I've just send you my coordinates, can you please come and pick me up? My ship is completely out of fuel." I ask Anakin. I can see him checking the console in front of him. "Alright Snips, we're not too far away from you. We'll be there shortly." He replies. I nod. "Thanks Skyguy." I say as the transmission ends. I take a deep breath and rub my forehead in frustration. "_What in the name of the Force is happening here?"_ I ask myself. After that I get up and head out of the cockpit to get my daughter ready.

;-

A couple of minutes later I walk back into the cockpit with Aeris. She immediately runs up to the co-pilot's seat and climbs in. "Wow…" she says softly as she stands on the seat staring into space. I sit down next to her. A smile spreads across my face when I see her blue eyes sparkle. Aeris looks like a lot like me, the colour of her skin and lekku matches mine perfectly. Only the pattern on her lekku is different and the facial markings below her eyes are different than mine. Aeris had a few teardrop shaped markings below her eyes. Apart from these little differences, she looks exactly like a miniature me.

"Space looks nice. doesn't it sweetie?" I ask her. She nods excitedly. "It's so pretty." She replies happily. "What planet is that mommy?" she asks as she points at the nearby planet. "That is Alderaan." I reply. "Have you been there before?" she asks as she sits down. I shake my head. "No, I haven't been to Alderaan yet. I've been to a lot of planets already, but Alderaan is still on my list. I've heard it was a nice planet." I tell her. "Can we go there together?" Aeris asks with a smile. "Of course we can." I reply and she laughs happily.

I continue telling my daughter about several other planets in this sector of the galaxy while we wait for Anakin to pick us up. Suddenly I sense something through the Force. I look out into the depths of space. A moment later the sensors of my ship report another vessel coming out of hyperspace. A great sense of happiness washes over me as the Resolute appears in front of me.

"Is that also a ship? It's huge!" Aeris asks next to me. "That's right. That ship is called the Resolute. It's Anakin's flagship." I explain to her. "You remember what I told you about Anakin, right?" I ask her. Aeris nods. "He's on there?" She asks in return. "Yes, he is." I reply with a smile. Aeris smiles as well and looks at the ship.

;-

Some more time passes and my ship has just been guided into the hangar. It took a little bit longer due to the fact that the ship was completely out of fuel. Thankfully, the clones working in the hangar of the Resolute know their jobs well.

I can hear the loud clanks of metal and feel the ship shock as it sets down in the hangar. "Come on Aeris, let's go." I say, barely able to hide the excitement in my voice. Aeris nods and jumps out of the chair. She grabs my hand and we both walk to the cargo bay. When we reach the cargo bay I activate the ramp and watch it lower.

As soon as the ramps is completely lowered I start walking down. The moment I see Anakin I can't help myself and I run straight towards him and hug him tightly. Anakin hesitates a moment but hugs me back. It feels so good to be back with him again. I can feel my eyes watering a bit but I manage to blink the tears away. I pull back from the hug after a moment. "It's so good to see you again Anakin." I say smiling widely. "Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka?" Anakin asks me. "_He still doesn't believe me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, I have no idea what's going on anymore myself…"_ I say to myself. "Yes, I'm great." I nod and tell Anakin. I look to the side and see Barriss and Master Kenobi standing there watching us. "Barriss, Master Kenobi." I say and walk up to them, giving both of them a hug as well. "It's nice to see you again as well Ahsoka." Barriss says as we part. "I am so glad to see all of you again." I reply smiling. "It's good to see you this happy Ahsoka, but I don't quite understand. It's only been a week since you disappeared." Obi-Wan says as he studies me for a moment. I can't keep the confusion from my expression. "How can that be? Master, it's been over five years for me…" I reply slowly.

As I say this I can sense a great wave of confusion spread through the hangar followed by a great deal of silence. Everyone was looking at me with disbelief in their eyes. "How is that even possible? Maybe you've just hit your head or something?" Barriss asks. "No, nothing like that happened." I reply confused. Anakin looks at me. "You said earlier to look at you, but you haven't changed a bit. What did you mean by that?" He asks. I look down at my body. "I have no idea what happened. I grew up, but now I'm suddenly younger again. I-I have no idea what's going on…" I try to explain to them, my voice shaking a little. "Don't worry Snips. The important thing is that you're back safe and sound." Anakin replies as he places his hand on my shoulder. "We've been searching all the time for you. Barriss basically wore herself out while looking for you." He says. Despite my confusion, I can't help but smile a little when he said this. "Really?" I ask looking at Barriss. I can see her nod a little bit nervously. "Yes…I…" she sighs before continuing. "You saved my life Ahsoka, I wanted to help you now." Barriss says. "Thank you Barriss." I reply.

"It would seem that you have quite a story to tell." Obi-Wan says. I turn to look at him. "You have no idea Master." I reply. Obi-Wan chuckles a little. He then looks at the ship, studying it for a moment. "Hello there." He says to someone. The rest of us look at the ship as well. "Is something wrong Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks. "There's someone onboard the ship." Obi-Wan replies. "What? Who?" Anakin asks in return. "I know who." I say amused. "_She can be a little shy at times."_ I say to myself. They turn to me. "How can anyone else be onboard the ship with you?" Obi-Wan asks. I don't reply and walk up the ramp.

As I enter the cargo hold again I find Aeris hiding behind one of the boxes in the hangar. "What are you doing hiding here?" I ask as I kneel down next to her. "There's no need to be shy. Mommy's friends are very nice." I tell her. Aeris nods slowly. "Come on, let's go." I say and hold out my hand. Aeris smiles and takes my hand. The two of us then walk down the ramp again.

I can sense another great wave of confusion sweep through the hangar as I walk down the ramp, hand in hand with my daughter. I can see Anakin's expression turn to one of complete confusion. "Ahsoka, who is this?" Anakin asks me when we reach the bottom of the ramp. I smile at him. "This is Aeris, my daughter." I say as Aeris lightly bows her head.

The amount of shock that radiates through the hangar as I say this is almost enough to knock me of my feet. Everyone in the hangar is looking at me then at my daughter and back at me again. "Your daughter?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, obviously stunned and confused. I nod. "That's right Master Kenobi." I reply as I look at Aeris and smile. Aeris smiles back at me. I look up again to see Anakin staring at me and my daughter in shock. I chuckle a little bit at his silly expression. "Aeris, these are Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan Barriss Offee and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." I introduce them to her. "Nice to meet you." Aeris says slowly. "It's nice to meet you as well Aeris." Barriss replies as her initial shock fades away a little bit. Aeris smiles at her. Anakin is still staring at us. "Are you alright Skyguy?" I ask him in an amused tone of voice. "I don't…How…?" He replies confused. I sigh. "I'll explain later, okay? It's been a very long flight and I am rather tired. Can we go and get some rest?" I ask him. Anakin looks like he wants to ask me a thousand questions, but Obi-Wan replies before he can. "Of course Ahsoka, we can talk about this later." He tells me. "Barriss, could you show them to a room?" Obi-Wan asks Barriss. "Of course. Come on Ahsoka." Barriss replies as she turns to me. "Thank you Master Kenobi." I say as Aeris and I follow Barriss out of the hangar, ignoring the many helmets from the clones turning in our direction.

;-

_General point of view_

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan as soon as the doors closed behind Barriss, Ahsoka and her daughter. "Let her rest for now Anakin." Obi-Wan said before Anakin could speak. "I just don't understand what going on here Obi-Wan. How could she have a daughter all of a sudden?" Anakin asked between frustration and confusion. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know Anakin. She could've landed on some planet and adopted a girl from somewhere or…" Obi-Wan said when Anakin cut him off. "Did you see that little girl? She looks exactly like Ahsoka! I don't think that's a coincidence!" Anakin said with an unreadable expression. "I don't know what's going on Anakin. Come on, we'd better report what happened to the Council." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin sighed. "Alright." He said.

;-

A couple of minutes later Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the communication room waiting for the connection with the Council to be established. The hologram projector came online and the images the Jedi Council appeared. Anakin frowned when he also noticed Admiral Tarkin and a few other Republic intelligence officers in the transmission.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, something to report you have?" Master Yoda asked. "Yes Master Yoda. I'm glad to be able to report that we have found Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replied. This news caused a few relieved faces among the members of the Jedi Council. "So padawan Tano has been found. What is the status of the information that was in her possession?" Admiral Tarkin asked. Anakin ignored him and his question and send a little message to Obi-Wan through the Force to do the same. "We haven't asked her yet." Obi-Wan replied, despite Anakin's message. "Then make sure to do so immediately. The information she has is very important to the Republic." Tarkin more or less ordered them. "Ahsoka just went missing for a week. I care more about her wellbeing that your stupid information." Anakin replied irritated. Tarkin looked offended, but a member of the Council said something before he could. "How is Ahsoka doing Skywalker? Is she alright?" Plo Koon asked. Anakin looked at the Kel Dorian. "She appears to be in good shape, but…" Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan for a moment. "What is it?" Plo Koon asked. "It's what Ahsoka said that really confused us." Anakin finished. "What do you mean?" Shaak Ti asked. "Ahsoka has been gone for little over a week, but she told us that it has been more than five years for her." Obi-Wan replied.

The members of the Council looked at each other, obviously confused by Obi-Wan's statement. "How could she have been gone for five years? Has she injured her head or something?" One of the intelligence officers asked, a slightly mocking tone in his voice. Anakin glared at him while he and his friends laughed. "It does seem rather strange. Are you certain that's what she said?" Mace Windu asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Anakin replied annoyed. "When she arrived on the Resolute she was extremely happy to see us again. In any case, she was definitely convinced that she was gone for five years." Obi-Wan added. "She told me that she had grown up, but that she has somehow become younger again. This whole situation is very confusing." Anakin said as he shook his head. "Are you certain that she hasn't suffered some form of head-injury followed by some type of dream delusion?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. Obi-Wan shook his head as well. "No, that probably isn't it. I couldn't sense any form of delusion in her. But there is something else that we haven't told you yet." He replied. "And what would that be?" Shaak Ti asked. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other again. "Ahsoka… wasn't alone on the ship." Obi-Wan said after a moment. "How can that be?" Mace Windu asked. "Who was onboard with her? She was not allowed to let anyone else board the ship. I hope that you have arrested her and this other person? If padawan Tano is collaborating with Separatist spies she will be treated as a traitor." Tarkin said. "Ahsoka is not a traitor!" Anakin replied almost immediately, a hint of anger present in his voice. "How can you be sure General Skywalker?" Tarkin asked in return. "_If he tries to have her arrested again I swear I'll…"_ Anakin thought angrily. "There is no way that she and the other person can be traitors." Obi-Wan replied when he sensed Anakin's frustration. "Who was with her onboard the ship?" Shaak Ti asked. "After I sensed someone on the ship, Ahsoka walked back up the ramp. A moment later she walked back down, hand in hand with a young Togrutan girl. I'd say that the girl's age is about four." Obi-Wan replied. "A youngling? Did a child from the Temple sneak aboard before she left?" Kit Fisto asked. "Impossible, we would've sensed that." Saesee Tiin replied. "Who is this girl?" Mace Windu asked. "Ahsoka introduced her as Aeris, her daughter." Obi-Wan replied.

"Her daughter?" Plo Koon asked in disbelief. The rest of the Council appeared to be in a similar state of shock and surprise. "That's right Master." Anakin replied. "I have no idea what happened, but Ahsoka returned with a young girl who she says is her daughter. That girl really looks a lot like Ahsoka." He explained. "Where are they now?" Shaak Ti asked. "They're both resting, padawan Offee showed them to a room. Ahsoka said she was rather tired from the flight." Obi-Wan replied. The Council remained quiet after that. "So, what do we do now?" Anakin asked after a moment, hoping that the Council wouldn't make any stupid decisions about this situation. "Bring them both back to the Temple, you will. Wish to meet this girl myself, I do." Master Yoda said. "Very well Master." Obi-Wan replied. After that he and Anakin bowed and the transmission ended.

"If Tarkin tries to go after Ahsoka again I'll have him arrested." Anakin said angrily as he walked out of the room. Obi-Wan sighed and looked after his former padawan. A moment later he left the room as well to head towards the bridge and set a course for Coruscant. All the while wondering how this whole situation came into existence and what it could possibly lead to.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I'll say this in advance, several parts of this story will seem rather strange. I don't know if everyone will like it. I happened to come up with this idea and I thought that it could make an interesting story, so I decided to write it.**

**Next chapter will be about Ahsoka talking with the others about her daughter and what happened and their arrival on Coruscant.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Return to Coruscant

**Chapter 4 – Return to Coruscant**

**The next chapter is here. Ahsoka will explain a little about what happened in this chapter. **

**I am also working on another chapter for Tale of a Togruta. Unfortunately, I have tests in the upcoming week so I won't have any more time to write. My next updates will probably be in about two weeks or so.**

**For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**;-**

Anakin Skywalker walked through the corridors of the Resolute, still extremely frustrated by the whole situation that was going on right now. He had no idea how Ahsoka suddenly vanished and then returned with a four-year old daughter. He wanted to ask her a lot of questions, but she was asleep right now.

What really hadn't helped improve his mood was the fact that Admiral Tarkin immediately tried to have her labeled as a traitor again. "_I will not stand by and allow him to imprison her again."_ Anakin thought angrily as he reached the room Ahsoka and her daughter were in. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself somewhat and silently walked inside.

He looked around the room and saw that both Ahsoka and her daughter were still sleeping. Despite all of his anger and frustration, a smile spread on his face when he saw his padawan sleeping with her daughter cuddled up in her arms. "_They look adorable together."_ He thought to himself. He watched them for a moment before he silently left the room again.

;-

_A few hours later_

Anakin walked into the mess hall of the Resolute. Looking around, he saw that Obi-Wan, Barriss, Captain Rex and a group of other clones sitting in the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the same table as them.

"How are you doing Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked when he sensed his former padawan's conflicting emotions. Anakin sighed. "I don't know Obi-Wan. This whole situation is extremely confusing." He replied. "Yes, indeed." Obi-Wan said. "Sir, I have to ask. Is that girl really the commander's daughter?" Rex asked. "I don't know Rex. They look a lot alike, but I have no idea how it's could be possible." Anakin replied. "I had a good look at her daughter's face earlier. Most of their facial markings are almost a perfect match. From what I know about Togruta, that definitely shows a family bond." Barriss added. "Do you recon there's truth to what she said? About being gone for over five years?" Fives asked. "I don't know. I have no idea how that could be possible, though." Anakin replied. "I know that the Force can do some wild things, but this is just plain crazy." Rex remarked. "No offense Generals, Commander." He said quickly. "None taken Captain." Obi-Wan replied. "But I do have to agree with you, all of this is very strange." He said.

Anakin sighed and sipped his coffee. "Rex, Fives, I need you to do something for me." He said to the two clones that had fought besides him for so long now. "Of course General, what is it?" Rex asked. "I have a feeling that Admiral Tarkin might try to have Ahsoka blamed for something again. I don't know what his problem is with her, but in case he does try to have her arrested again I want you two to look out for her. Last time Tarkin prevented me from seeing her in prison and everything turned into a giant mess. I'd like to avoid such a thing from happening again." He explained to them. They both nodded. "I understand General. We'll inform several other of the 501'st as well. We won't let that happen again." Rex replied determined. "Thank you Rex." Anakin said. "Do you really think that Admiral Tarkin will try anything against her?" Barriss asked worried. Anakin looked at the young Mirialan. Tarkin had long tried to convince the Council to hand Barriss over to the Republic so she could be executed. Thanks to Ahsoka convincing the Council otherwise Barriss was still alive today. "I don't know Barriss, but you know what kind of sleemo he is." Anakin told her. "I'll make sure to have a speeder or something ready in case she needs a quick ride somewhere." Barriss replied. "Good." Anakin said as he nodded. Obi-Wan sighed softly as he listened to them. Nevertheless, he himself was also formulating a few plans to help Ahsoka in case something happened.

;-

About ten minutes later the doors to the mess hall opened and Ahsoka and Aeris walked in. Ahsoka smiled when she saw everyone sitting in at the same table. Aeris took a step closer to her mother. Ahsoka smiled at her daughter and they both walked up to the table.

"Hello everyone." Ahsoka said when they reached the table. "Hey Ahsoka." Anakin replied. The others greeted her as well. Ahsoka sat down at the table and Aeris climbed up next to her. "Hello young one." Obi-Wan said to her. "Hi." Aeris replied softly. Ahsoka chuckled a little. "She can be a bit shy at times." She said to Obi-Wan. "It's okay sweetie." Ahsoka told her daughter. Aeris smiled at her mother and then looked at the table, eyeing the sweets at the other end of the table hungrily.

"So, Ahsoka…" Anakin began, "Can you tell us some more about what happened?" he asked. "The Council would also like to know your story when we're back at the Temple." Obi-Wan informed her. Ahsoka sighed. "_Of course they do._" She thought. "I'll give you the short version for now then. There's still some things that I'm not sure about and it will give me some more time to find the right words to explain." Ahsoka told them. "Fair enough." Anakin replied. Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I lost consciousness when those lights overtook me. When I woke up, I was on some planet I didn't even know existed. Things were strange between me and the people there at first, but after a while we got used to each other and I made some nice new friends. Sometime later, Aeris was born. The people on that planet helped me out a lot. I made sure to keep my ship in good shape so that when those lights returned I could try to get back. It took five years but then the Force told me to go. We said goodbye to our friends there and took off. We found those lights again and now we're back here." Ahsoka explained to them. She looked around and saw a few confused and intrigued faces. "Like I said, this is the short version. I'm still not really sure how to explain several other things." She said after a moment of silence. "That's quite a story indeed." Obi-Wan replied. "It wasn't all that bad." Ahsoka said. "Things were quite peaceful on that planet. Despite how strange everything was, life on that planet was pretty nice." She told them with a smile.

"It's good to know that you were doing well Ahsoka." Barriss said. "Yes, we…" Anakin stopped talking as a few sweets floated over the table into Aeris' outstretched hands. They looked at her in shock and surprise. Ahsoka smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Aeris, if you want some of those sweets you can just ask next time, okay?" She said to her daughter. "Okay mommy." Aeris replied as she began to eat the sweets. "She can use the Force?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat intrigued and amused. "Yes, of course. Haven't you sensed that already?" Ahsoka asked slightly confused. Anakin frowned and focused on the Force for a moment. "_Ahsoka's right. Her daughter is very strong in the Force. Her Force-signature is so bright, so innocent." _He thought. "You're right. She is quite strong with the Force." Obi-Wan said. "Yep, that's my little girl." Ahsoka replied with a smile. Anakin smiled slightly as well and focused on Ahsoka. _"Her presence in the Force has changed so much as well. It feels a lot more mature and responsible, stronger too."_ He thought as he observed her for a moment. "You've grown stronger yourself, haven't you Snips?" He asked her. Ahsoka nodded in response. "That's right, I have. Like I said, it's been five years for me and I've trained a lot in those years. I may be younger again, but I still have all of the knowledge and experience I gained during that time." She replied. "I'm definitely stronger than you now Skyguy." Ahsoka said with a teasing smile. Anakin had a surprised expression on his face from her bold statement. "Guess you haven't changed that much, huh Snips?" he replied. "Nope, not that much Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

;-

_About an hour later_

"Do we really have to do this Barriss?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so Ahsoka." Barriss replied. "Don't you believe me?" Ahsoka asked in return. "I do believe you Ahsoka, no matter how strange this whole situation is." Barriss sighed before continuing. "The Council just wants this to be sure." The Mirialan said. Ahsoka sighed as well. "Alright then." She replied.

Ahsoka, Aeris and Barriss were in one of the rooms of the medbay of the Resolute. After the report Anakin and Obi-Wan gave the Council, the members of the Council wanted to make sure that what Ahsoka said was true. This meant doing a DNA-test on her and Aeris. Ahsoka sat down on the bed and put Aeris down next to her.

"What are we doing mommy?" Aeris asked. Ahsoka smiled and rubbed her daughter's head. "Just a little health check dear. It's just to make sure that you're doing fine." She answered her daughter's question. "Okay." Aeris said and looked a bit warily at Barriss who was standing in front of them. "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all." Barriss said with a reassuring smile. "Really?" Aeris asked softly. Barriss nodded. "Yes, really. It's just a little prick." She replied as she took Aeris' hand. "Just stretch your fingers and it will be over before you even know it." Barriss explained. Aeris hesitatingly did as Barriss said. Ahsoka sensed her daughter's slight panic. "It's okay Aeris, don't worry." Ahsoka said as she gently turned her daughter's head to her own. Ahsoka send a quick message to Barriss who nodded in return. "You've had some medical tests before, don't you?" Ahsoka asked her daughter. "Yeah." Aeris replied. "They didn't hurt either, did they?" Ahsoka asked again. "No, they didn't." Aeris replied with a slight smile. "You're a big girl, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked with a smile. "Yes." Aeris replied and turned back to Barriss.

Barriss chuckled slightly, causing Aeris to look at her confused. "I'm already done. I told you that it wouldn't hurt." Barriss said. Aeris giggled at looked at her mother again. "That's my big girl." Ahsoka said. Aeris sat beaming next to her mother while Barriss took a little sample of Ahsoka's blood as well. "Well, that's that. Now we just wait for the results." Barriss said as she entered both blood samples into the computer.

"This is all still quite strange." Barriss said as they left the medbay. "You vanishing and then suddenly returning with a daughter." She continued as she looked at Ahsoka walking besides her with Aeris next to her. "Yea, I suppose you're right. I'm not sure just what is going on, but I don't regret anything." Ahsoka replied. "I have an amazing daughter now." She said as she smiled at Aeris. She smiled back at her mother. "It's kind of a strange idea to me, having a child." Barriss admitted. Ahsoka chuckled a bit at Barriss' comment. "I agree, it was strange at first. But like I said, I don't regret anything." She replied. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat. It's about time for lunch." Barriss said. "Yeah!" Aeris replied smiling. Both Ahsoka and Barriss laughed at her eager reaction. "Well then, let's go." Ahsoka said and they headed towards the mess hall.

;-

_The next day_

The group of Jedi had just returned to Coruscant. The Resolute had landed in one of the hangars and Anakin, Ahsoka and the others had taken a shuttle to the Jedi Temple. Their shuttle had just landed in one of the hangars of the Temple and there was quite a reception waiting for them.

Ahsoka walked out of the transport and looked around. She immediately noticed Master Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu and Yoda waiting in the hangar. Ahsoka smiled and walked up to Master Plo and hugged him. "It's great to see you again Master Plo." Ahsoka said after she pulled back again. "It's good to see you as well Ahsoka. I understand that quite a bit happened to you." Plo Koon replied. "That's quite an understatement." Ahsoka said with a smile.

Before she could say anything else a group of clone troopers entered the hangar followed by Admiral Tarkin. "_Oh great, this sleemo. Why is he here?" _Ahsoka thought.

Anakin and the others walked out of the shuttle as well. "_What is Tarkin doing here?" _Anakin asked himself. _"He'd better not try anything!"_ he thought angrily. Anakin looked back at captain Rex. The clone soldier nodded in response, ready to act in case something happened.

"Admiral Tarkin, what brings you here?" Master Shaak Ti asked him when he and his men reached them. "I am here to place padawan Tano under arrest for committing treason against the Republic and selling Republic secrets to the Separatists." Tarkin stated as he signaled his troops to surround Ahsoka at a distance. "And just what did you base that on?" Ahsoka asked annoyed. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him with annoyance. "Begging your pardon?" Tarkin asked in return. "If you want to place me under arrest for those charges, you need evidence to back up those charges. So where is your evidence?" Ahsoka asked him again. "You ceased all forms of contact with the Republic and resided at an unknown location for a week." Tarkin replied. "And how does that make me a traitor? Wasn't my assignment to remain hidden and shelter the data from possible spies?" Ahsoka challenged him. Tarkin gave her an angry look.

"Admiral, with all due respect," Captain Rex said as he walked up to them, "The vault that contains the data is still unopened and it shows no signs of attempting to be opened nor has it been tampered with in any way. There is no reason whatsoever to assume that Commander Tano is involved in traitorous activities." He told him. Ahsoka smiled at Rex, thanking him with a quick nod. "Is this the truth Captain or are you just defending her?" Tarkin asked him. "I swear on the GAR that it's the truth sir." Rex replied calmly. "Very well then, you're not under arrest now padawan Tano. But we will continue to investigate the matter. Do not make any attempts to leave the planet." Tarkin said as he turned around. He signaled his men and they all left the hangar.

"What in the name of the Force is his problem with me?" Ahsoka asked no one in particular, frustration clearly obvious in her voice. "I don't know sir." Rex replied. Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself. "Oh well, thanks for the help Rex. I'm not looking forward to dealing with him again or having to be sent to prison again." Ahsoka said. "Anytime sir." Rex replied as he walked back to the shuttle.

Aeris ran out of the shuttle straight to her mother. The Council members looked in surprise at the young Togrutan girl. "Are you alright mommy?" Aeris asked. "Yes, don't worry darling. I'm okay." Ahsoka replied. "He's mean, I don't like him." Aeris said as she looked at the exit of the hangar. "Mommy doesn't like him either." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "_If he tries to do anything to Aeris in an attempt to get me I swear I'll kill that sleemo on the spot."_ Ahsoka thought, making sure that her mental shields were up as strong as she could muster.

Ahsoka turned to the present Council members and had Aeris stand in front of her. "Masters, this is my daughter Aeris. Aeris, these are Grandmaster Yoda and Masters Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon." Ahsoka said as she gestured at the Jedi Masters. "Nice to meet you." Aeris said as she bowed. Ahsoka observed the Council members for a moment. Master Windu was completely unreadable as always. Master Yoda looked quite amused. She could sense Master Plo smiling under his mask and Shaak Ti was lightly smiling as well. "So what Obi-Wan reported was true after all." Master Windu said. "Do you know what happened exactly?" he asked her. "I have a few theories." Ahsoka replied. "But as you know, the Force works in mysterious ways." She said, repeating the lame excuse he had given her after the trial. Master Windu sighed. "I see. Well, we'll discuss everything later during the next Council meeting. We'll contact you later." He said. Ahsoka shrugged. "Alright then." She replied as she began to walk away.

"Oh yes, Padawan Tano?" Shaak Ti asked. Ahsoka turned to the other Togruta. "Yes, Master Ti?" she asked in return. "We think it would be best if you stayed in the Temple for now." Shaak Ti replied. "Uhm, why?" Ahsoka asked slightly confused. Shaak Ti sighed. "Somehow a number of details about your mission and disappearance were leaked out to the media. Since then, dozens of reporters have been swarming around the Temple like vultures. Bombarding every Jedi that left or entered the Temple with tons of questions." Shaak Ti explained. "It might be best if you remained in the Temple for now and avoided any contact with reporters. Can you do so?" She asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, of course. I'd rather not deal with reporters now anyway." She replied. Shaak Ti nodded in return. "Good, thank you."

Ahsoka looked at her daughter, who was looking around the hangar. "This is where mommy grew up. You want to take a look around?" Ahsoka asked her daughter. Aeris nodded excitedly. "Yes, can we?" she asked happily. "Of course. Come on, I'll show you around." Ahsoka replied. Aeris nodded again and grabbed her mother's hand. The two of them then started walking out of the hangar.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Everyone's back on Coruscant. A few members of the Council have met Aeris. In the next chapter the Anakin and the others will discuss things with the Council. At the meantime, Ahsoka will show Aeris around the temple. **

**Like I said, I won't have much time to write this week. I have to focus on my tests first. After that, I'm going to continue writing.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Back in the Temple

**Chapter 5 – Back in the Temple**

**The next chapter is here. A couple more things will be made clear in this chapter.**

_**Daviddavies5851**_**, in my opinion you're definitely right about Tarkin. The only thing that's **_**good **_** about him is that he's great character to hate and despise. He won't appear in this chapter, but maybe I will use your suggestion in another chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**;-**

_Ahsoka Tano's point of view_

I sigh with content as I walk through the halls of the Temple with my daughter. After five years it's good to be back. Even though I had quite some difficulties with several people after returning to the Jedi Order, those problems weren't that bad in all. The rest of the Order thankfully didn't treat me any differently. Nevertheless, it still took me a while to get used to things again. Fortunately, Anakin was there to provide me with plenty of support when I needed it. It took a while, but everything eventually returned to normal again. "_I wonder how things are going to change now."_ I can't help but wonder.

Aeris and I walk into the large garden of the Jedi Temple. The moment we pass through the doors I can hear her gasp in amazement. I chuckle a little bit as she stares around the large area. I can't help but smile and feel the same way. No matter how many times I see it, this garden will never cease to amaze me.

"Go on, take a look around." I say to Aeris. She nods and runs off laughing happily. I walk after her, enjoying the sights and the sense of peace I always experience in this room. Walking through the grass, between the plants and trees, breathing the fresh air… This place always helps me relax. I can see Aeris sitting down next to one of the small rivers that run through the garden, happiness radiating off of her. "_She's always enjoyed nature."_ I think to myself.

As I walk a little further through the garden I can sense multiple Force signatures somewhere in the garden with us. I take a look around and spot them: A group of younglings, including Katooni and the others, and the blue-skinned Twi'Lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura. They seem to be working on several meditating exercises. Master Secura has obviously noticed my presence because she turns towards me. A look of surprise spreads across her face when she sees me, but at the same time I can also sense relief coming from her.

"Ahsoka, you're back. That's quite a relief." Aayla says, causing all of the younglings to turn to me as well. "Considering the details of your assignment I was worried that something awful had happened to you, but you appear to be doing well." She says as she walks towards me. Several younglings follow after her. "Are you alright padawan Tano?" Katooni asks. "What happened? Did the Separatists attack you? Or was it that pirate Hondo again?" Petro asks next to her. A couple of the other younglings gather around me and also ask me multiple questions. "Don't crowd her Younglings." Aayla tells them. They all murmur apologies and back off a little bit. "Thank you Master." I say as I nod. Aayla nods back. "No problem Ahsoka. However, I am quite curious as to what happened." She replies. I chuckle a little bit. "Well, it's a long story." I say with a sigh. "I wasn't attacked or anything, nothing like that happened." This causes quite a confused frown on Aayla's face. "You weren't attacked? Then what exactly happened? You completely vanished without a trace." The Twi'Lek asks me. "Uh… How to explain this?" I ask myself more than them. "Let's just say that the Force had a different plan for me." I tell them. "What do you mean by that?" Petro asks, earning him a little poke in the arm from Ganodi. "Well, one moment I was talking with Anakin over the com and the next moment these strange lights swallowed up my ship." I tell them. "_How much should I tell them now? I think it's best if I don't reveal everything just yet. It might cause some panic or distrust amongst the Council if I do and I'd rather avoid that."_ I wonder. "The Force led me to some strange remote planet outside the known galaxy. It was quite strange at first, the people that live on that planet had never seen other sentient live forms other than themselves, so meeting a Togruta like me was quite interesting for them. Learning about the Force and the rest of the galaxy was even more exciting for them." I explain to the group. "So you landed on an unidentified planet?" Aayla asks quite interested. "That's right Master." I reply. "Because of that, things were somewhat awkward at first. But after a while we got used to each other. I was able to teach them a lot and I learned a lot from them as well." I continue explaining. "How long were you on that planet? It couldn't have been that long, right?" Aayla asks, a hint of confusion present in her voice. "That part has confused me as well." I admit. "Anakin told me that it's been a week since my disappearance, but for me it's been five years." I tell them.

As to be expected, a wave of shock radiates from Aayla and the group of younglings. "What do you mean by that? Is such a thing possible Master Secura?" Zatt asks. "I'm not sure." Aayla replies. "I have heard about several strange events involving the Force before, but this is a new one for me." The Twi'Lek Jedi admitted. "It may be strange, but it's the truth." I say. "You spend five years alone on some unidentified planet?" Katooni asks me. I smile at her. "Alone? Not really." I reply. "What do you mean?" Ganodi asks. "I'll show you." I reply as I turn around and walk back a little. I can see Aeris still sitting at the river next to a rock, looking in our direction. "Aeris, could you come over here?" I ask her. She gets up and runs up to me. "Do you like the gardens?" I ask her as she reaches me. Aeris nods. "Yes, it's really pretty." She replies. "It really is." I say as we walk back to Master Secura and the younglings.

Aayla and the younglings look equally confused at me and Aeris and Anakin and the others did. "Uhm… Padawan Tano, who is she?" Katooni asks. "This is my daughter Aeris." I reply with a smile. "Your daughter?!" Multiple voices ask in confusion. "Hush younglings." Aayla tells them. "You have a daughter? But how? You don't even look any different than the last time I saw you." Aayla asks confused. "Yeah, that's true. I did age five years, however when we returned to this galaxy I somehow became younger again. I'm not really sure what happened though." I explain to her. "I see." Aayla replies as she studies Aeris for a moment. Aeris smiles happily at the blue-skinned Twi'Lek and studied her as well. "_Of course, this is the first time she's seen a Twi'Lek."_ I think with a smile. "That's Master Aayla Secura. She's a Twi'Lek from the planet Ryloth. They share some physical similarities to us Togruta." I explain to her. "Okay, I see." Aeris replies softly. Aayla chuckles a little. "She's adorable Ahsoka." She says. Aeris giggles happily at her comment. "Thank you Master Secura." I reply. "Isn't it strange to be a mother?" Aayla asks. "_I swear I can sense some sense of curiosity as well as regret coming from her."_ I think. "It was strange at first, that's true. But now I'm a really happy and proud mother." I tell her, earning a smile from the Twi'Lek. "That's good to hear." Aayla replies.

"But Master, aren't such attachments against the Jedi Code?" One youngling from the group I don't recognize asks. Aayla takes a deep breath. "Yes, that's true." She replies slowly. "With all due respect Master Secura, I no longer believe in the fact that attachment can lead you to the Dark Side. Forming attachments and allowing yourself to feel love can grant you a great sense of peace and help you truly feel the Light Side." I explain to her. The younglings are all looking at me with strange expressions, unsure of what to say. "There is wisdom in your words padawan Tano. I can sense that you have grown a lot wiser in the ways of the Force." Aayla says. "Thank you Master, that's quite a compliment coming from you." I reply with a smile. I can sense that the group of younglings wants to ask me a ton of questions. Thankfully, Master Secura senses this as well and acts before they can. "Alright younglings, it is time to go to the sparring halls for your lightsaber class." She tells the group. Numerous disagreeing groans are heard, but Aayla doesn't pay attention to them. "Come on class, it's time to go." She tells them again. "Yes Master." The group replies and they begin to head towards one of the other exits of the Garden. Aayla looks at me and Aeris and smiles. I nod a quick thanks at her and she follows the younglings out of the garden.

"Come on Aeris, let's continue walking through the Temple. There's still a number of other nice places I want to show you." I tell my daughter. Aeris nods excitedly. "Okay." She replies and takes my hand. I smile at her and we head out of the gardens as well.

;-

About an hour or two passed as I showed Aeris around through the Temple. Now, we have arrived at mine and Anakin's shared quarters.

"This is the room Anakin and I live in. It's not much, but that's because the Jedi simply don't care much for physical possessions. I don't really care either so it's never bothered me that much." I explain to Aeris as we walk into the room. "It looks nice." Aeris replies as she runs around the room. "You won't believe how many times I've argued with Anakin in here." I tell her with a smile. I chuckle a little as I recall those moments. "Come on, let's go into my bedroom. I want to contact a few people." I say. "Who?" Aeris asks as she walks back to me. "Your grandparents." I reply. A wide smile spreads on Aeris' face and we walk in my bedroom.

A moment later I'm sitting on my bed, my holocommunicator activated and waiting for my parent's to answer the call. From what Anakin told me earlier, they were eagerly waiting to hear about my situation. Anakin hadn't told them yet that I had returned, he figured that I wanted to tell them that myself. "_He was right about that."_ I think with a smile. Aeris sits a little bit away on my bed, just out of the range of the communicator. It might be better to let my parents know a bit more instead of immediately seeing me with Aeris.

I hear the communicator activate and my mother's image appears. "Tano Residen…Ahsoka! It's you!" Mom says happily when she realizes it's me. "Hi mom." I reply smiling. "What?! Ahsoka?!" I can hear a voice outside the image yell. Barely a few seconds later dad and both of my sisters appear in the image as well. "Ahsoka, we're so glad to see you're back safely." Dad says. "Dad, Marina, Lilo, it's so good to see all of you again." I reply. Try as I might, I can't help but let a few tears roll across my face. "Ahsoka? Are you alright?" Mom asks worried. I wipe away the tears and nod. "I'm okay, it's just… It's been a long time for me since the last time I saw you." I reply. I can see some confused expressions appear on my family's faces. "What do you mean?" Marina asks. "Well, you know how the Force sometimes does some very strange things?" I ask in return. "Yes…" Lilo replies. "For me, the past week has been over five years." I tell them. A moment of silence passes without anyone saying anything. "Five years? Is that really even possible?" Marina asks stunned. "Yes, somehow it is." I reply. "Five years passes and during those years I grew up, but I became younger again after returning. I'm not quite sure how, but it is true." I tell them. "Five years instead of one week? That's…quite creepy… Such weird things can happen with the Force?" Mom asks me. "Apparently it can." I reply. "Then I suppose you have quite a few stories to tell, don't you?" Dad asks with a smile. "You have no idea." I reply, smiling as well. "There is someone I want you to meet as well." I tell them. "Really? Who?" Mom asks.

I turn to look at Aeris and gesture for her to come to me. She nods and moves towards me. My, _our,_ family looks quite confused as Aeris climbs up on my lap. "Ahsoka? Who is she?" Mom asks slowly. "This is your granddaughter Aeris." I reply with a smile. "Wait, you have a daughter?" Marina asks confused. "That's right." I reply. "Aeris, these are my parents and your aunts Marina and Lilo." I say to my daughter as I gesture at our family members in the hologram. "Hello everyone. Nice to meet you." Aeris says. "It's nice to meet you as well Aeris." Mom replies as she recovers a bit from the initial shock. Aeris laughs happily. "Wow, this is really quite confusing." Dad admits. I sigh. "I know, but everything I just told you is true. And I really don't regret anything that happened. I have a lovely daughter now." I tell them with a smile.

Before my parents can react my comlink beeps. "Excuse me a moment." I say to them. My family nods and keep quiet. They know how the Council feels about attachments, so they won't do anything that could get me in trouble.

"This is Ahsoka." I say as I activate my comlink. "Padawan Tano," I hear Master Windu's voice say, "Please report to the Council chamber." He tells me. "Just me Master Windu?" I ask in return. I had thought that they would want Aeris there as well. "Yes, just you Ahsoka." I hear Master Ti reply. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." I answer and the link cuts. I sigh deeply. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go." I tell my family. "We understand dear. Thank you for letting us know you're save and for introducing your daughter." Mom replies. "Of course, that's what family's for." I say and Aeris and I wave a quick goodbye. Our family does the same and the transmission ends.

"Okay sweetie," I begin as I pick up Aeris and set her down on the bed. I kneel down in front of her and continue. "I have to go and talk to the Council for a little while. Can you stay here and wait for me?" I ask her. "How long will you be gone?" Aeris asks. "I don't know. The Council has a miraculous ability to really drag out conversations. It might be a little while." I reply with a sigh. "Okay." Aeris says slowly. "Come on, I'll show you how the holotv works. You can watch that until I get back, okay?" I tell her. Aeris nods and we both walk back inside the living room. A few buttons later and I've made sure that the holotv will only show the child-friendly programs and not all kinds of war violence. Suddenly I can sense a familiar presence pass outside the room. "Hang on a moment." I say and quickly walk to the door.

I open the door and see my light purple-skinned Twi'Lek friend Nyla Sonter. I remember well how Barriss and I were sent to rescue her from an undercover mission gone wrong. Unfortunately the rescue didn't exactly go as planned either and we spent three days hiding from droids in the jungle. It wasn't really all that bad, especially considering the fact that those droids are incredibly stupid.

"Hey Nyla." I say as I step outside. "Ahsoka!" she replies somewhat startled and relieved. Nyla pulls me into a hug. "I'm glad to see that you're back safely. You had us worried." Nyla says as we separate. "Don't worry, I wasn't in any form of danger." I reply with a smile. "_Perhaps Nyla could stay with Aeris for a little while? I'd rather not leave her alone."_ I think to myself. "That's a relief." Nyla says. "Do you have so time to catch up? I'm free right now." She asks. I sigh. "I'm sorry Nyla, but I can't. The Council wants to talk to me about what happened." I explain. "Ah well, that's too bad. Maybe later." Nyla replies. "Uhm… Hey Nyla, could you do me a little favor?" I ask. "Sure, what is it?" she asks in return. "_How is she going to take this?"_ I wonder. "I have to go the Council, but there is someone I'd rather not leave alone right now. Could you look after her while I talk to the Council?" I ask her. "Uh, sure. Who is with you then?" Nyla replies a bit confused. "I'll show you." I say and gesture inside. Nyla nods and we both walk inside.

As we enter I walk up to Aeris. Nyla stops at the couch and looks quite confused at my daughter. "Eh…Ahsoka? Who is this?" she asks. "Nyla, this is my daughter Aeris. Aeris, this is my friend Nyla Sonter." I introduce them both. Nyla's eyes go wide as she hears this. "Wait, your daughter?" she asks confused. "That's right." I reply. "How?" Nyla asks. "It's a long story. I can tell you later. Right now I have to go to the Council." I reply. "Could you please look over her while I'm gone?" I ask. "Uhm… Okay. Yes, I'll watch her." Nyla replies slowly. I sigh with relief. "Thanks Nyla. That means a lot to me." I tell her. "I'll be back later." I say to Aeris as I kiss her on the top of her head. She giggles as I do this. "Okay. Love you mommy." Aeris says. "I love you too sweetie." I reply. "Thanks again Nyla." I say as I walk out of our quarters. "Sure, no problem Ahsoka." Nyla replies.

;-

_In the meantime, Council chambers_

_General point of view_

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Barriss Offee stood in the chamber of the Jedi Council, discussing the whole situation with Ahsoka with the Jedi Council.

"Masters, you've met Ahsoka's daughter. What do you think of this situation now?" Anakin asked them. There was a moment of silence before a reply came. "This really is an interesting situation Skywalker." Shaak Ti said. "The Force has really created quite a mysterious series of events for Padawan Tano." She told the group. "But is this girl really her daughter? Padawan Offee, you performed a DNA test earlier. What were the results from that?" Master Windu asked. "Well, from that test I was able to conclude that she definitely is Ahsoka's daughter. There is no denying that fact." Barriss replied. "I see." Master Windu said. "Were you able to find out who the father is?" Anakin asked. Barriss shook her head. "No Master, I wasn't." She replied. "The DNA test couldn't tell you who the father is?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "That's right Master. Somehow I couldn't find any matches for the father." Barriss replied. "That's very odd. Usually such a test can confirm those things." Obi-Wan said. "That…wasn't the only strange thing Masters." Barriss said slowly. "What do you mean?" Shaak Ti asked. "Ahsoka's daughter, Aeris, is also capable of using the Force. She demonstrated this in the mess hall. So I also checked her midichlorian levels." Barriss explained. "And?" Master Windu asked. "The result was inconclusive. I was unable to determine her midichlorian level." Barriss replied.

This made the members of the Council look at each other in confusion. "That's impossible. Are you sure that you performed the test accurately?" Master Windu asked after a short moment. "Yes Master, I'm sure I performed it correctly. I checked it several times but the results were always the same." Barriss replied slightly offended. "That's very odd." Obi-Wan said. "I sensed her Force potential earlier. She may be young but she is very strong in the Force." He informed the Council. "What about Ahsoka herself?" Plo Koon asked. "Ahsoka's midichlorian level has increased greatly. I tested it multiple times as well, but ended up with a different reading each time. I imagine that her real midichlorian level is now somewhere close to Master Skywalker's." Barriss explained. "More and more confusing this situation is becoming quickly." Master Yoda said after another moment of silence. "I think that we definitely need to hear Ahsoka's full story first." Shaak Ti said. "I agree with Master Ti. Let's get Ahsoka in here so she can tell us more about what happened." Obi-wan replied. "Very well then." Mace Windu said as he activated the comlink in the room.

A moment later the connection is established. "This is Ahsoka." Ahsoka's voice sounds over the transmission. "Padawan Tano, please report to the Council chamber." Master Windu said. "Just me Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked in return. "Yes, just you Ahsoka." Master Ti answered her question. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ahsoka said and the transmission ends.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Like I said, a few more things have been made clear, but there are also a few more mysteries. In the next chapter Ahsoka will be talking with the Council about the strange events that happened to her. **

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting with the Council

**Chapter 6 – Meeting with the Council**

**The next chapter is here. Some more questions are finally answered. **

**Not much else to say, enjoy the chapter.**

**;-**

_Ahsoka Tano's point of view_

I take a deep breath and try to steady my nerves slightly. Right now I'm waiting outside the Council chamber. Even though it's already been five years, I'm still somewhat uncomfortable with having to talk with the Council. Right now, I just hope that they don't make any stupid decisions before completely understanding everything that happened to me.

A few minutes later they finally call me inside. "_Finally, I thought that they were so eager to talk to me? They certainly took their time."_ I think slightly annoyed. As I walk in I can see that the entire Council is, well 'here'. Several of them are holographic images as they're probably somewhere away on a mission. Anakin and Barriss are also here.

"Padawan Tano, quite an adventure you had. Tell us, if you would." Master Yoda says after I bowed. "Yes Master." I reply. "Uhm…where to start?" I ask myself. "As you know, I was talking with Master Skywalker when I disappeared." I say as I look at Anakin for a moment. "Some form of strange surreal lights appeared in front of me without warning. They pulled me in and I lost all control of my ship. When the lights enveloped me, I lost consciousness." I explain the first part of my story to them.

I wait a short moment before I continue. "When I regained consciousness I was in some sort of hospital of a military-type base. At first I thought that I had somehow been captured by the Separatists." I tell them. I can sense mixed emotions from the people in the room, but no one speaks up so I continue. "The people that greeted me after I woke up acted very strangely. I assumed that they were just trying to mess with my head, to try and become friends with me so I would share the secret data with them. A bit later though, I learned that this wasn't the cause. It turned out to be a lot more complicated." I say. "What do you mean with complicated?" Plo Koon asks. "It turned out that I had somehow crashed on an unknown planet, probably somewhere outside our own galaxy." I reply, causing a lot of surprised expressions. "You were on an unidentified planet?" Master Stass-Allie, Adi-Gallia's relative and new Council member after her death, asks. "That's right Master." I reply. "The people on that planet had never seen a Togruta before, so things were somewhat strange and awkward at first. They were quite interested in learning more about me and the galaxy. When I told them about the Force they were even more intrigued." I explain to them. "So they had never heard about other sentient species and the Force before?" Plo Koon asks. "That's right Master Plo. They weren't as technologically advanced so they had no capability for space travel." I reply. "During the years I was there I helped them learn quite a lot. Things may have been strange in the beginning, but we really got along after the initial confusion and awkwardness." I say with a smile. "Over the years I kept making sure that my ship stayed in optimal condition and I waited. I could sense that the Force would one day tell me that it was time to return, so I waited for it to let me know. It took five years, but then the Force signaled me it was time. We bid our goodbyes to our friends and set off. As I entered space I saw the same strange lights and headed towards them. They blinded me at first, but when I could see again I saw that I was back in our galaxy. I was able to contact Anakin shortly after. You all know what happened after that." I tell them.

The members of the Council all look at each other in thought as they contemplate my story. "You've been through quite a bit, haven't you Ahsoka?" Master Ti asks. I nod at her. "That's an understatement Master. But still, I really enjoyed being there on that planet. Life there was really peaceful. I could raise my daughter in peace and practice with the Force myself." I reply. "Can you tell us more about this planet? Do you know where it is?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asks. "I've thought a lot about that Master Mundi. But," I pause for a moment, "Well, I was on that planet for five years, but only a week passed here. I'm not sure how that impacts that planet. I can't even be sure if I was in the same time and space." I tell them. "Even still, I've decided that I won't reveal anything else about that planet." I say, earning myself a few frowns from the Council. "And why did you come to that conclusion?" Master Kit Fisto asks. "The people on that planet were very kind to me and looked after me during my time there. I do not want to repay that kindness by bringing the war to their planet. Perhaps someday when the war is over I will look for that world." I reply. "A very respectable decision, that is. Pursue that issue further, we will not." Master Yoda says. "Thank you for understanding Master Yoda." I reply.

"However, there still is something else that we need to discuss with you." Master Windu says. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "_There's _always_ something else with you."_ I think annoyed. "It has to do with your daughter." Master Windu continues. "_Careful Master Windu, in case you don't know: Togrutan mothers can react even more violently than Rancors when their children are threatened." _I think, after making sure I still have my mental shields up. "Padawan Offee performed a DNA test at our request. She was able to confirm that you really are the mother. However, she couldn't determine who the father is. Can you please explain this to us and tell us who the father is?" Master Fisto asks. I look at Barriss for a moment before replying. "I can't Master Fisto." I reply. "Why not?" Master Fisto asks in return. "Ahsoka, tell us who the father is. Are you trying to cover up for someone?" Anakin says somewhat annoyed. "Did you meet someone on that planet or was it someone I know? It wasn't Bonteri, was it?" He asks me with a hint of frustration in his voice. "_Of course he'd immediately suspect Lux…"_ I think somewhat annoyed. Anakin knows that Lux and I care about each other, but we haven't really acted on our feelings. With me being a Jedi and him being a Senator, there wouldn't be much time for us to be together. So, we decided to remain friends. But, ever since I told Anakin about what happened on Carlacc, what happened in that tent, Anakin doesn't trust Lux alone in the same room with me. "No Anakin, it wasn't Lux." I reply with a sigh. "Then who is the father?" Obi-Wan asks. "Aeris doesn't have a father." I reply.

A deep silence spreads through the room and for a short moment no one speaks. "How is that possible?" Anakin asks confused. "Do you have a father Anakin?" I ask him in return. He looks confused at me for a moment. "Eh… No, I don't." he replies a moment later. "But I was… Are you saying…?" he asks in confusion. "In a certain sense, the Force is Aeris' father." I reply. "Could you please explain this a bit further?" Master Stass-Allie asks after a moment of silence. I take a deep breath. "When Anakin and I were talking just before I disappeared I was pregnant. I felt a little odd about two weeks after that mission began. I went to the medbay to run a quick medical scan. That scan revealed that I was about six days pregnant." I explain to them. "This is really strange Ahsoka. I don't know what to think. Why didn't you tell me during our conversation that you were pregnant?" Anakin asks me. "How do you think I felt?!" I reply somewhat frustrated, but I can't help it at the moment. "I was all alone onboard my ship and then suddenly I was pregnant. It scared the kriff out of me! I was terrified that there was someone else onboard and that he had…" I stop, not wanting to say those words. "I ran dozens of security scans of the ship and searched every little part of the ship frantically. I checked every little corner of the ship, every nook and cranny, every possible hiding sport. I searched the entire ship at least ten times but there was no one. The scans revealed that I was the only person onboard. The whole situation almost made me go crazy." I pause for a moment and take a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Eventually, I was too tired to keep up the wild searches anymore. I locked myself in my room and, after making sure my lightsabers were in immediate reach, I tried to meditate a bit before going to sleep. The Force explained everything to me." I continue. "Basically, the Force impregnated me. At first I was very confused and I didn't know what to make of it. Later, I was glad it happened. I have an amazing daughter now and I love her. I'm really happy with everything that happened." I finish with a smile.

The others in the room all look at me with mixed expressions, studying me. I can especially feel Anakin's gaze burning in my back. "_There's still something else that I have to tell them, but I'm not entirely sure how they will react to that. Let's keep it a secret for now._" I think to myself.

A moment later Master Yoda breaks the silence. "Seen this before, I have." He says, much to my surprise. "When just a Jedi Knight I had become, there was another Jedi. Also blessed with a child by the Force, she was. Powerful Jedi, both she and her child became." Master Yoda says. "There have been several cases of this happening. I recall several children of the Force being born in the days of the Old Republic. If I remember correctly, those children became strong and wise Jedi." Master Plo adds. "I have heard those stories as well. I also remember hearing about a mother and her child that turned to the Dark Side and laid great waste to the Old Republic." Master Windu says. This just doesn't come over well with me. "Are you trying to say something Master Windu?" I ask him, a slight growl in my voice. "I'm sure Master Windu didn't mean anything with that statement. Right Mace?" Shaak Ti asked him. Mace Windu didn't reply.

"Thank you for telling us your story Ahsoka. We will discuss later what we'll make of this." Master Plo says to me. I can sense that he is smiling slightly under his mask. "I agree with Master Koon. We will discuss it later so can you return to your daughter for now." Master Fisto says. I smile and nod. "Thank you Masters." I reply. "Speaking of your daughter, it might be best if you kept her with you inside your quarters." Master Mundi says. "And what? Keep her existence a secret?" I ask in an annoyed tone of voice. "I'm sorry Masters, but I won't do that. It probably is already too late for that." I add with a little smile. "Who knows about your daughter so far? Not including the people in this room." Obi-Wan asks. "Padawan Sonter knows, she's with Aeris right now. I ran into her when I left my quarters and asked her to look after Aeris for me." I reply. "Captain Rex and the others from the 501'st that were in the hangar when I returned know. I also ran into Master Secura and a group of younglings she was teaching earlier today when I was showing Aeris around the Temple a bit. Considering how the younglings and padawans like to gossip, I suppose that just about the entire Temple already knows by now." I explain with a smile. I can see a few amused expressions and a number of deep frowns amongst the Council. "Very well then. The three of you are dismissed." Master Windu says a moment later. Anakin, Barriss and I all bow and we leave the room.

;-

I sigh with relief as we enter the elevator at the end of the hall. "Well, that went better than expected." I say as I turn to face Anakin and Barriss. They're both looking at me. "How can you be so calm about this?" Anakin asks me. I shrug. "I've had a lot of time to adjust. The only thing that's strange to me right now is this whole five years, one week thing and the fact that I'm younger again. Other than that, I've adjusted to being a mother long ago." I reply. Anakin sighs. "I suppose so." He says softly. "It seems really strange to me. I'm not sure if I would be able to get used to something like this myself." Barriss says. I smile at her. "Don't say that Barriss. I'm sure you would make a wonderful mother." I tease her. I can see her cheeks flush red. Anakin and I chuckle a bit at the look on her face.

The elevator stops and the door opens. "I have to get off here. Master Unduli wants to see me." Barriss says as she steps out of the elevator. "Alright Barriss, I'll see you some other time." I reply with a smile. Barriss smiles back and the door closes and the elevator continues.

The elevator stops at our level and we both get out and start walking to our quarters. Anakin is being unusually quiet and it bothers me. I haven't seen him in five years and I don't want this silent treatment between us. "Are you alright Master? I don't remember you being this quiet all of the time. I don't like it one bit. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you these past five years?" I ask him. "I'm sorry Snips. This is just very difficult for me to comprehend right now. Things have been very tense for me lately, then you suddenly disappear and come back as a mother." Anakin replies. I can tell he isn't lying. "I know Skyguy. But don't worry too much about it. I'm back and we'll both make sure everything turns out alright." I say reassuringly. Anakin smiles. "I know we will Snips." He replies.

We walk into our quarters and I smile at what I see. Nyla is sitting on the couch with Aeris on her lap, watching the holo-tv. Aeris is usually very shy, so I'm glad that she and Nyla are getting along so well. They've sensed our presence and turn to face us. "Mommy!" Aeris says happily as she jumps of Nyla's lap and runs towards us. She jumps in my arms and I pick her up. "Hey sweetie." I reply as I hold her. Nyla chuckles and walks towards us. "She's adorable Ahsoka. She's really sweet." Nyla says with a smile. "But how come you suddenly have a daughter?" She asks. "The Force really played a few tricks on me. The past week was five years for me and in that time I had Aeris." I reply, giving her a short version. "Wow, that's…" Nyla says a little stunned. "Yeah, I know." I reply with a smile. "Well, it doesn't really matter." Nyla says smiling. "I have to get back to my master now. I'll see you some other time." She adds. "Alright then. Thanks again for watching Aeris for me." I reply. "Sure." Nyla says as she walks past. "Master Skywalker." She says and nods respectfully. "Padawan Sonter." Anakin nods back. "Bye bye Nyla." Aeris says as she waves at the Twi'Lek. "Goodbye Aeris." Nyla replies and she waves back.

I move to the couch and sit down. Aeris sits down on my lap. "Did you have a good time with Nyla?" I ask her. Aeris nods. "Yes, she's very nice." She replies with a smile. Anakin sits down next to us on the couch. "Hi." Aeris says to him. "Hello." Anakin replies. "Mommy says you're really nice too." Aeris says with a smile. I chuckle a bit at Anakin's confused face. He has no idea how to respond. "Thank you. That's a nice thing to say." Anakin replies a moment later. Aeris smiles at him again. Then the holo-tv catches her attention again. Anakin and I both laugh at this. I call my datapad towards me with the Force to check some things. Anakin does the same, probably to answer some more questions from the Council. My own datapad is filled with numerous messages from other padawans and younglings all asking me about what exactly happened and whether or not the rumor about me having a daughter is true. I sigh and click the messages away. People will find out the truth sooner or later anyway.

A few minutes later I can see Aeris yawn. I place my datapad on the couch next to me. "Tired sweetie?" I ask her. She nods sleepily. I look out of the window. "_It's only just starting to get dark. But considering how much she's been running around today I'm not surprised that she's tired."_ I think with a smile. "Come on then, let's get you to bed." I tell her and pick her up. "Say goodnight to Anakin." I say as I stand up and turn to my master. "Goodnight." Aeris says sleepily. "Goodnight Aeris, sweet dreams." Anakin replies with a smile. I smile at him as well and move into my bedroom.

;-

_Anakin Skywalker's point of view_

"Say goodnight to Anakin." Ahsoka says to her daughter. "Goodnight." The little Togruta says to me. "_She's really cute. This whole situation might be very strange, but Ahsoka is really happy with her. She's happier than I've seen her in over a year."_ I think to myself. "Goodnight Aeris, sweet dreams." I reply with a smile. Ahsoka smiles back at me and they walk into her bedroom.

I place my datapad on the table with a sigh. "_Ahsoka has grown up so much suddenly. She still has that playful nature, but she's also a lot more mature than she used to be."_ I can see her datapad lying on the couch. There's an image on the screen. I can't quite make it out, but it is really making me curious. I outstretch my hand and call it towards me with the Force.

A warm surge of happiness spreads through me as I see what's on the screen. A picture of Ahsoka lying in what appears to be a hospital bed, a large bright smile on her face, eyes shining with happiness as she looks at the tiny Togrutan baby in her arms. "_She looks so happy. Is this how being a parent makes you feel like?" _I ask myself.

I can't be sure how long I was looking at the picture, but a voice suddenly breaks me out of my thoughts. "That was taken a few minutes after Aeris was born." Startled, I look up and see Ahsoka standing there.

;-

_Ahsoka Tano's point of view_

After tucking Aeris in and wishing her goodnight I step back into the living room. As I step in I can see Anakin still sitting on the couch, staring at something on my datapad. "_I placed it on the screensaver. Could Anakin have unlocked it? He wouldn't invade on my privacy like that would he?"_ I ask myself. "O_h wait, I know what he's looking at. It _is_ my screensaver that he's looking at."_ I think with a smile. "That was taken a few minutes after Aeris was born." I say, causing Anakin to look at me startled.

I walk up to him and sit down next to him on the couch. I lean against his side and rest my head on his shoulder. I smile as we both look at the picture. "You have no idea how happy I was at that moment." I tell him. "Finally having my daughter in my arms felt great." I say. "What's it like being a parent?" Anakin asks me softly, a great sense of curiosity present in his voice. "It's wonderful." I reply. "I don't think I can explain to you just how it makes you feel. It is such an amazing bond between a parent and a child. It's something you should experience for yourself if you want to understand." I tell him. Anakin looks up, apparently deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Skyguy?" I ask him after a moment of silence. He takes a deep breath. "There something I have to tell you Snips. It's about me and Padmé." He says. "You mean the fact that you're married?" I ask him in return.

Anakin stares at me in shock. "You… you knew?" he asks softly. I smile at him. "How long have you known?" he asks. "I have always suspected that there was more going on between the two of you than 'just being friends'." I reply with a teasing smile, earning myself a frown from Anakin. "About a month after the bombing incident, I went to see Padmé. I had nothing to do so I wanted to see if she wanted to hang out together. You weren't at the Temple, my friends were all on missions somewhere and I was a little bit lonely." I explain to him. "When I arrived at Padmé apartment I walked in. It turned out that Padmé wasn't alone. _You_ were there as well. The two of you were…uhm…_occupied._" I say, earning myself an embarrassed expression on Anakin's face. "I've known ever since." I continue with a smile. Anakin is silent for a moment. "So you already knew." He replies softly. "I'm sorry we never told you Snips. We were just worried you wouldn't understand and tell the Council on me or something." Anakin continues. "I wouldn't do that to you Skyguy. Don't worry." I reply. Anakin smiles with relief. "Thank you Ahsoka. Really, I mean it." He says. I smile back at him. "But, why would you tell me about it now?" I ask him. "There's a reason I asked you what it's like being a parent." He replies. "What do you mean?" I ask. Anakin smiles at me again.

"Padmé's pregnant."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**In the next chapter, Ahsoka will get in some trouble with a few other Jedi and she has a chance to show off what she's learned in five years. **

**The story will also really take off in the next chapter. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
